Detective Maknae!:3rd:Teacher
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Di sekolah Kibum, tiba-tiba ada teror terhadap guru! siapa ya pelakunya? Detective Maknae kan pengin tau. Kamu juga mau tau? baca dong . jangan lupa feedback!


**Judul: Detective maknae!:: 3rd Case:: Teacher::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Leeteuk, Kangin, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Junsu, Victoria, Krystal, Heechul**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

**Author: So Young Ra, So Young Jin**

**Warning: kalo ada kesalahan di dalam fanfic tolong dimaafkan! kalo kurang tegang juga tolong dimaafkan!**

Also post in: Facebook So Young Jin:** Young Jin So**

**Disc: Ide cerita seperti ini mungkin banyak yang punya, tapi ff ini jelas punya KITA BERDUA! **

**A/N: sorry ya update-nya lama! soalnya tugas sekolah numpuk! maaf kalo hasilnya ngga setimpal sama lama waktunya :)**

* * *

><p>::3rd case: Teacher::<p>

Beberapa hari setelah kasus yang terjadi di sekolah Ryeowook, sebenarnya Detective Maknae mendapat masalah lagi. Yaitu, Kibum dan Ryeowook kehilangan HP mereka saat kejar-kejaran sama Leeteuk. Tentu saja ini menyusahkan mereka, terutama Ryeowook yang sering ketiban gosip-gosip sama temen-temennya.

Hari itu Detective Maknae berkumpul di cafe es krim langganan Ryeowook. Saking seringnya mereka kesana, pelayan cafe itu jadi temen baik sama mereka. Mereka juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan, 'Noona es krim'.

"Noona es krim, pesan banana split 3 ya," pesan Ryeowook. Noona es krim mengangguk, hapal.

"Eh, sekarang aku jadi susah nih, ga ada HP," Ryeowook mengadu. Kyuhyun menoleh dari layar HPnya.

"Kenapa hyung ga beli lagi aja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang kelewat polos. Ryeowook membalas dengan tatapan, 'kamu-sih-enak-bilang-begitu-kamu-kan-orang-kaya-!'

"Kibum hyung tenang-tenang aja tuh walo kehilangan HP!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum yang sedang asyik memakan es krimnya.

"Hah? Oh, sebelumnya aku juga repot sih ga ada HP. Tapi tadi pagi aku diberi ini oleh appaku," Kibum menunjukkan sebuah Blackberry yang masih mulus dan mengilap. Mata Ryeowook mencelat.

"HAAAHHH? Enaknya kamu dikasih Blackberry!" raung Ryeowook.

"Padahal sebelum ini aku liat HP hyung biasa aja, eh tiba-tiba dikasih BB," kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Samsung Galaxy-nya yang sudah lecet sana-sini. Mungkin nanti aku mau minta beliin iPhone sama appa... pikir Kyuhyun.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini hadiah untuk olimpiade matematikaku bulan lalu," kata Kibum. "Sebenarnya ummaku ga mau beliin sih... tapi kata appa ga ada salahnya kalo aku dapat hadiah atas prestasiku..." lanjutnya. Kyuhyun berpikir lagi, aku ga pernah dapat hadiah padahal aku selalu ranking 1 sejak SD...

Setelah itu Kibum buru-buru menyimpan BB-nya lagi sebelum Ryeowook meraung-raung iri. Dia bilang dia sudah minta HP pada ummanya tapi sampai pagi ini belum juga dibeliin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun ngajak Ryeowook dan Kibum jalan-jalan. Mumpung lagi minggu sore.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam beraura misterius berhenti didepan mereka dan...

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" seru seorang bapak tua yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"HAAAHHH?" jerit Detective Maknae. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat kabur mereka keburu dibekep dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil itu.

* * *

><p>Ketika Detective Maknae sampai, mereka tercengang melihat sebuah bangunan besar kayak kastil.<p>

"Wah, besarnya..." decak Ryeowook kagum.

"Lebih besar dari rumahku..." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Suasananya misterius..." sambung Kibum. Tiba-tiba punggung mereka didorong masuk kedalam oleh orang-orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang itu.

"Ke tempat atasan saya. Tenang, dia bukan orang jahat kok," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum... em... ceria?

Merekapun sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang saaaangggaaattt besar.

"Seoksa-nim, kami sudah bawa 3 anak itu," kata salah satu orang berkacamata itu.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam. Dan secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka.

"Nah, masuklah," orang-orang itu menyilahkan Detective Maknae masuk. Ketiganya masuk sambil tetap waspada.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat benda-benda aneh terpajang disalah satu dinding seperti dindingnya Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy di Spongebob. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang laki-laki tua dari balik kursi. Dia tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Eh, Ajjushi, ini dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengabaikan tata cara berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua alias ga sopan.

"Selamat datang dimarkasku, 3 bocah detektif," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan gaya vampir. Sayangnya Detective Maknae tidak berminat untuk merespon.

"Selamat datang dimarkasku, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun," ulang ajjushi itu sekali lagi, berharap mendapat tanggapan.

"Hah? Darimana ajjushi tahu nama kita?" tanya Ryeowook shock.

"Kamu memata-matai kami ya?" Kibum menuding ke orang tua itu.

"Ajjushi, get a life!" kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang horor.

Si ajjushi itu terdiam melihat reaksi yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah lama memperhatikan kalian!" kata Ajjushi itu. Detective Maknae memberi tatapan tercengang. Tapi si ajjushi itu tetap tenang. "Aku tahu kalian kehilangan HP saat menyelidiki kasus. Jadi aku mau menawarkan ini pada kalian," si ajjushi mengeluarkan 3 buah benda kecil mungil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan benda bulat imut-imut itu.

"Ini berfungsi sebagai HP," kata ajjushi itu.

"Hah? Bagaimana cara dipakenya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil merem melek nyariin tombol angka dibenda mungil itu.

"Tinggal kamu taruh ditelingamu, trus pikirkan orang yang mau kamu telpon, tersambung deh. Praktiskan?" jelas si ajjushi.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk ketelinga?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini sudah diuji coba kok. Nah, ada yang mau nyoba?" si ajjushi menyodorkan 3 benda itu. "GRATIS kok," tambahnya.

3 anak itu melihat dengan tidak yakin.

"Beneran gratis nih?" tanya Kibum.

"Nanti ujung-ujungnya dimintain biaya macam-macam lagi," tambah Ryeowook.

"Enggak akan. HP ini dibuat khusus buat kalian kok," kata si ajjushi itu.

"Ya sudah, sini aku coba dulu," Ryeowook mengambil benda-yang-katanya-HP-itu. Dia memasangnya ditelinganya. "Tinggal pikirkan orang yang mau aku telpon kan?" tanya Ryeowook. Si ajjushi mengangguk. Ryeowook mulai memikirkan orang yang mau dia telpon. Mmm... aku mau telpon umma... pikir Ryeowook. Dan tiba-tiba...

-dirumah Ryeowook-

Tutututututututtt...

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa ummanya Ryeowook. "Ini siapa? Kok nomornya aneh?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Memang nomornya berapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"*011#? Heh, ini siapa?" tiba-tiba ummanya marah-marah gara-gara pertanyaannya dijawab pertanyaan.

"eh... eh..."

-kembali ketempat ajjushi aneh tadi-

"Eehh, jangan dipake telpon keorang lain selain kalian! Cepat matikan!"tegur si ajjushi.

"Matiinnya gimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tinggal pikirkan, tutup telpon!" suruh ajjushi itu. Ryeowook pun memikirkannya. "Ingat ya! Jangan dipakai telpon keorang ini khusus untuk menelpon antar kalian aja!" kata ajjushi itu.

"Kenapa ga boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena nomornya terlalu aneh buat orang disekitar kalian. Jadi jangan dipakai untuk urusan pribadi. Ini hanya untuk kelengkapan detektif kalian. Arasseo?" tanya ajjushi itu, yang tiba-tiba mukanya jadi serius sekali.

Detective Maknae mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p>#Kibum<p>

Aku jadi ingat kemarin saat aku, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun diberi HP aneh oleh seorang bapak-bapak tua. Aku jadi sadar aku belum menanyakan ini kemarin: ajjushi itu siapa ya? Tapi ya sudahlah. Hpnya sudah ditangan ini. Dan aku sudah tidak ingat jalan yang kami lalui untuk menuju kerumah ajjushi itu.

Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya HP ini dibuat untuk kelengkapan detektif kami? Aish, aku lupa untuk menanyakan itu juga.

Tiba-tiba Blackberry-ku berbunyi. Waduh, bentar lagi kan pelajaran pertama dimulai. Eh? Nomor apa ini, *011#?

"Yeoboseyo?" sapaku.

"_Yeoboseyo Kibummmm!_" suara tenor ini... pasti Ryeowook.

"Ada apa? Kamu udah dibeliin HP ya? Kok nomornya aneh gini?" tanyaku sekaligus. Aku ga mau kelupaan pertanyaan kayak kemarin lagi.

"_Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Aku belum dibelikan HP tuh. Ini kan pake alat yang dikasih sama ajjushi kemarin,_" Ryeowook menjawab satu-satu pertanyaanku. "_ngomong-ngomong kamu tau ini Wookie?_" giliran dia bertanya keaku.

"Tau dong. Suaramu kan unik," cempreng, tambahku dalam hati, hehehe. "kenapa ga langsung ke HPku yang itu juga ya?" tanyaku.

"_Ga tau, mungkin karena aku mikir buat nelpon ke HPmu_" katanya. "_Eh, temenin aku ngobrol yuk. Si Donghae bolos gara-gara Eunhyuk diskors nihhh,_" ajak Ryeowook. Wah, bagaimana ya? Bel masuk bakal segera berbunyi nihh...

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tuhkan. "Eh, Ryeowook, nanti aja ya. Aku udah masuk kelas nih!" telpon kumatikan secara sepihak. Aku segera mematikan Hpku dan menyimpannya. Kala sampai ketahuan guru dan disita, aku yakin ummaku ga akan berpikir 2 kali buat ngecincang aku sampai jadi bubur.

5 menit... 6 menit... 10 menit...

Gurunya kok belum datang sih?

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk kekelasku. Tapi, itu bukan Krystal-seonsaengnim yang harusnya masuk kekelasku. Itu Shindong-seonsaengnim. Rupanya Shindong-seonsaengnim mau memberi tugas titipan Krystal-seonsaengnim. Dia bilang Krystal-seonsaengnim terjatuh dari tangga saat mau menuju kesini, jadi dia terpaksa harus berdiam diri di UKS dan tidak mengajar.

"Eh, sebelumnya Victoria-seonsaengnim juga kecelakaan ya?" aku mendengar anak disebelahku berbisik pada temannya. Langsung saja aku menoleh ke dia.

"Kapan Victoria-seonsaengnim kecelakaan? Bagaimana kecelakaannya?" tanyaku pada anak itu.

"Kemarin. Dia hampir ditabrak mobil saat berjalan digang sepi. Untungnya dia Cuma terserempet sedikit dan sekarang masih dirumah sakit karena shock," jelas anak itu. Aku mangut-mangut. Hampir ditabrak di gang sepi? Sepertinya ada yang mengincar Victoria-seonsaengnim.

Aku cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugasku—ga terlalu susah sih, buat kapasitas otakku—dan pergi ke tangga disebelah kelas 2-1, tangga yang harus dilewati Krystal-seonsaengnim kalau mau kekelasku. Saat hampir tiba disana aku melihat Siwon-seonsaengnim. Cepat-cepat aku memanggilnya.

"Siwon-seonsaengnim!" panggilku. Siwon-seonsaengnim menoleh. Guru yang ramah itu tersenyum melihatku.

"Ada apa kibum?" tanyanya. Yah, aku memang invisible diantara teman-temanku. Tapi SEMUA guru mengenalku, karena aku sering mewakili sekolah ini untuk mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade.

"Seonsaengnim sedang apa disini?" tanyaku. Dia menunjukkan tali ditangannya.

"Membereskan masalah yang menimpa Krystal-seonsaengnim, mumpung lagi jam pelajaran," kata Siwon-seonsaengnim.

"Jadi Krystal-seonsaengnim jatuh karena ini?" aku menunjuk tali itu. Siwon-seonsaengnim mengangguk.

"Biasalah, perbuatan anak iseng. Nanti pelakunya akan dicari," kata Siwon-seonsaengnim dengan mimik bercanda.

"Tapi tadi pagi saya tidak lihat tali disini," kataku.

"Memang sih. Tadi pagi saya sempat lewat sini tapi tidak ada tali apapun. Berarti tali ini baru saja dipasang," kata Siwon-seonsaengnim membenarkan kata-kataku. Aku berpikir, siswa seperti apa yang nekat mengisengi gurunya seperti itu? Mending kalo cuma keseleo atau terkilir, lah kalo kepala duluan yang jatuh?

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya Victoria-seonsaengnim kecelakaan ya, seonsaengnim? Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Victoria-seonsaengnim. Dia ga papa kok. Waktu dia pulang, pas jalan di gang dekat rumahnya, ada mobil yang ga sengaja nyerempet dia. Tapi ga ada luka yang serius kok," jelas Siwon-seonsaengnim. Aku mangut-mangut.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Junsu-seonsaengnim juga masuk rumah sakit," aku mendengar Siwon-seonsaengnim menggumam.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Junsu-seonsaengnim?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu. Dia keracunan susu yang dia minum. Katanya sih mungkin susunya sudah basi, jadi sakit," kata Siwon-seonsaengnim. "Ngomong-ngomong ini kan sudah masuk jam kedua Kibum?" tiba-tiba Siwon-seonsaengnim mengingatkanku tentang jam pelajaran. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Benar juga. Sudah masuk jam kedua, pelajaran TIK dengan Siwon-seonsaengnim.

"Cepat ambil buku dan ke lab komputer ya," kata Siwon-seonsaengnim. Aku mengangguk patuh dan segera kekelas untuk mengambil buku sekaligus mengomando anak-anak kelasku untuk ke lab komputer. Ya, karena akulah ketua kelas kelas itu.

* * *

><p>Aku sedang mencermati buku TIKku mengenai komponen-komponen komputer ketika aku mendengar salah-satu teman sekelasku berteriak.<p>

"Hei, teman-teman! Coba lihat artikel baru di website sekolah!" teriaknya mengumumkan. Aku mengerutkan kening. Mentang-mentang Siwon-seonsaengnim sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah mereka memanfaatkannya buat online gratis.

"Haahh? Ini tulisan Siwon-seonsaengnim?" jeritan seorang cewek mau ga mau bikin aku menoleh. Apalagi saat denger nama Siwon-seonsaengnim, guru kesayanganku itu. Aku langsung menuju keanak itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu..." dia menunjuk layarnya. Aku membaca artikel itu. Selesai membaca aku melotot. Siwon-seonsaengnim mengirim artikel di website sekolah yang isinya makian dan celaan untuk sekolah? Ga mungkin Siwon-seonsaengnim menulis hal kayak begitu! Terlebih lagi kata-katanya terlalu kasar buat orang sebaik Siwon-seonsaengnim.

Tanpa kusadari, lab komputer sudah kosong. Sepertinya mereka pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

* * *

><p>Benar saja, ketika aku menyusul ke ruang kepala sekolah, terlihat puluhan siswa berdesak-desakkan berebut untuk menguping.<p>

"Kami sama sekali tidak terima hal ini!" terdengar bentakan keras dari dalam. Ini suara kepala sekolah.

"Siwon-seonsaengnim! Bagaimana bisa anda membuat artikel terbuka seperti itu di website sekolah? Bukan hanya itu, anda juga mengirimi e-mail kepada kami SEMUA mengenai hal itu!" terdengar lagi. Aku mengintip melalui jendela. Terlihat Siwon-seonsaengnim menunduk dimarahi seperti itu. Aku melihat guru-guru lain juga tidak berani menatap pak kepala sekolah marah-marah begitu. Ada guru yang hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, setuju dengan perkataan pak kepala sekolah. Ada juga yang hampir menangis, entah apa maksudnya.

Anak-anak yang pada mengintip juga sudah terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Yang satu menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar Siwon-seonsaengnim dimarahi. Itu sih anak-anak yang tergabung dalam 'We Love Choi Siwon 4ever' , fansclub buat Siwon-seonsaengnim.

Kemudian ada juga yang beryes-yes ria menantikan Siwon-seonsaengnim dipecat. Yang itu anak-anak yang tergabung dalam 'We Hate Choi Siwon 4ever' , grup haters buat Siwon-Seonsaengnim.

Eh? Siwon-seonsaengnim bakal dipecat?

Hah! Aku ga mau! Masalahnya aku udah suka banget sama cara ngajarnya Siwon-seonsaengnim. Caranya ngajar itu nyaman banget, santai tapi juga serius. Dia juga ga pernah marah, meski kita sering bikin dia sebel.

Kalau dia dipecat, yang bakal jadi guru TIK kelasku mungkin... Yesung-seonsaengnim? Guru ga jelas itu? AKU GA MAU!

Baiklah, ga ada pilihan lain. Aku harus tahu, apa benar Siwon-seonsaengnim yang mengirim e-mail itu atau orang lain. Pertama, aku harus mengecek jam terkirimnya e-mail itu dulu...

"Heh! Sedang apa kalian disini? Cepat masuk kelas!" teriakan seorang guru dan suara anak-anak berlarian membuat aku refleks melihat jam tanganku. Ah, betul juga, tadi itu jam istirahat pertama, lalu 3 menit lagi masuk pelajaran ketiga. Jam ketiga kan, pelajaran matematika. Aku ga mau melewatkannya.

Kalau begitu jam keempat. Eh... jam keempat kan pelajaran sastra. Aku ga mau melewatkannya juga!

Bagaimana ini? Hari ini pelajarannya adalah pelajaran yang aku suka semua. Mana mau aku melewatkannya begitu saja hanya untuk mencari kebenaran e-mailnya Siwon-seonsaengnim.

Kalau begitu aku telpon Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun aja deh.

-ddrrrttt...ddrrrttt...-

"_Kibummm!_" sapa Ryeowook begitu telponnya nyambung. "_Kamu pakai Hp ajjushi kemaren ya?_" tanyanya.

"Iya, kok tau sih? Aku pakai ini soalnya kamu bilang kan belum dibeliin Hp," kataku.

"_Tau aja kok. Ga mungkin Kyuhyun, karena dari tadi aku sudah coba telpon dia, tapi yang kedengaran cuma suara ngorokan,_" kata Ryeowook. Ya ampun, apa Kyuhyun ga belajar? "_Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kamu nelpon Kibum? Mau nemenin aku ngobrol ya?_"

"Bukan kok. Aku mau minta tolong sama kamu. Coba kamu lihat website sekolahku, disana ada postingan yang paling baru. Nah kamu lihatkan jam postingannya ya," kataku.

"_Emang buat apa?_" tanya Ryeowook.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Wah, sudah masuk kelas! "Pokoknya tolong lihatkan ya!" setelah itu aku memutuskan sambungan telpon dan belajar dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>TENG TONG TENG TONG<p>

Ah, akhirnya istirahat jam makan siang. Aku buru-buru menelpon Ryeowook lagi.

"Ryeowook! Bagaimana?" tanyaku langsung.

"_Hei! Jangan nanya tiba-tiba begitu dong!_" sungut Ryeowook. "_Baru dipos sekitar jam 8.15-an gitu,_" kata Ryeowook.

Jam 8.15... eh? Saat itu bukannya aku sedang ngobrol dengan Siwon-seonsaengnim?

"_Terus aku juga ngecek e-mailnya yang nulis itu, dia juga ngirimin artikel itu lewat e-mail sekitar jam 8.10,_" lanjut Ryeowook. Eh, dia ngecek e-mailnya Siwon-seonsaengnim?

"Kamu ngebajak e-mailnya ya?" tanyaku.

"_Habis mau bagaimana? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu minta informasi itu sih?_" tanya Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat Siwon-seonsaengnim berjalan ke gerbang sekolah sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Jadi... dia sudah dipecat?

"Nanti pulang sekolah langsung kerumahku ya! Bilangin Kyuhyun juga!" titahku dan aku langsung mematikan telpon.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, memangnya kenapa sih kalau guru itu dipecat? Lagian ini kan emang salahnya," protes Kyuhyun melihatku terus-terusan mantengin laptop.<p>

"Iya, betul. Sudah jelas guru itu yang nulis, ada di e-mailnya sendiri kok," kata Ryeowook ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi ada yang aneh tau," kataku. "Pas jam 8.09 sampai jam 8.50 aku sedang mengobrol dengan Siwon-seonsaengnim. Bagaimana bisa dia mengirim e-mail saat itu?" lanjutku.

"Dari Hp dong," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mana bisa. Kita asyik ngobrol soal guruku kok," bantahku. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia ikut membuka laptopnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melotot.

"Hyung! Lihat nih!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan laptopnya. Di website sekolahku, terpampang artikel mengenai penyerangan pada seorang guru didekat sekolahku. Jam postingannya 5.30.

"Masih belum terlalu lama, ayo kita lihat!" ajakku. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan menumpang mobil Kyuhyun, kami sampai disana dengan cepat. Aku lihat digerbang sekolah ramai siswa-siswa yang mau melihat. Diantara kerumunan itu, aku melihat Leeteuk-seonsaengnim dipapah Heechul-sunbae, murid kelas 3, menuju ambulans. Berarti yang diserang itu Leeteuk-seonsaengnim ya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae," aku menyapa Heechul-sunbae. Dia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul-sunbae.

"Kami mau tanya, bagaimana Heechul-sunbae bisa menemukan Leeteuk-seonsaengnim disini?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, aku kembali ke sekolah karena ada barangku yang ketinggalan. Ketika aku sampai aku melihat segerombolan anak mengeroyok Leeteuk-seonsaengnim, ya sudah aku tolongin dong," jawab Heechul-sunbae.

"10 menit yang lalu? Apa Heechul-sunbae menulis artikel di website sekolah mengenai ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian pikir aku punya waktu untuk melakukannya?" balas Heechul-sunbae jutek. Sunbae yang ini emang terkenal jutek sekali.

"Apa ada orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada. Saat aku menemukannya, sepi sekali disini. Tapi sekitar 1 menit yang lalu anak-anak itu bermunculan," Heechul-sunbae menunjuk anak-anak yang berkerumunan. "Sudahlah, jangan tanya-tanyain aku. Besok aku pasti juga ditanyai oleh kepala sekolah!" sungut Heechul-sunbae.

"Jwesonghamnida sunbae, tapi boleh ga aku ngasih pertanyaan terakhir?" pintaku. Antara ga yakin juga Heechul-sunbae bakal kasih aku kesempatan. Tapi diluar dugaan dia mengangguk, setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri si penyerang itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada 6 orang. Yang 5 besar dan tinggi, sepertinya mereka bukan siswa sini. Yang satu lagi pendek. Dia memakai topi jadi aku tidak lihat jelas mukanya," kata Heechul-sunbae.

"Dia siswa sini?" tanyaku.

"Mana aku tahu. Dia memakai jaket yang menutupi seragamnya," kata Heechul-sunbae. "Sudah ya, kamu melanggar janjimu tentang 1 pertanyaan lagi itu," Heechul-sunbae pergi.

"Sebelum ini, ada Junsu-seonsaengnim yang keracunan susu, kemudian Victoria-seonsaengnim nyaris ditabrak, lalu Krystal-seonsaengnim yang terjatuh karena tali ditangga, lalu Siwon-seonsaengnim yang dijebak melalui e-mail, sekarang Leeteuk-seonsaengnim diserang oleh segerombolan siswa," aku mengabsen para korban.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengincar guru-guru itu hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi siapa ya? Heechul-sunbae bilang, diantara penyerang itu, ada satu yang bertubuh pendek," kataku. Siapa ya?

* * *

><p>Besoknya, aku dan anak-anak kelasku pergi keruang musik. Ya, karena hari ini ada pelajaran musik, bukan pelajaran memasak. Seperti biasa akulah yang berjalan paling depan sementara anak-anak yang lain tertinggal dibelakang. Biasalah, jalan sambil ngerumpi, ngakak ga jelas, sampai jalannya oleng kesana kemari kayak orang mabok. Dikira jalan punya neneknya apa?<p>

Secara tiba-tiba aku tertabrak seorang anak pendek yang berjalan terburu-buru. Sesuatu yang dipegang anak itu terjatuh. Kaset rekaman?

"Mianhae," katanya singkat lalu dia menyambar kaset itu dan segera berlari. Aku melihat anak itu dengan aneh. Hm, tidak biasanya aku tertabrak orang. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ah, ruang musik sudah terlihat.

Begitu aku hampir membuka pintu ruang musik, tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara yang aneh. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut.

Hah! Ini kan jenis musik yang sering digunakan intelijen Amerika untuk mengintrogasi penjahat! Gawat musik ini kan bisa bikin orang gila kalau ga kuat mental!

"Kibum, kenapa ga masuk?" anak-anak kelasku mulai ribut.

"JANGAN MASUK!" teriakku. Anak-anak lain langsung kaget.

"Loh, kenapa? Bukannya nanti dimarahi Zhoumi-seonsaengnim kalo ga segera masuk?" kata salah satu siswa kelasku. Tiba-tiba, seorang siswa lain menutup telinganya dengan muka pucat. Kebetulan dia berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela ruang musik.

"Kibum, musik apa yang aku dengar ini?" tanyanya. Suasana makin ribut.

"Jangan didengarkan! Keluarkan saja Hp kalian, dengarkan lagu sekeras-kerasnya dari sana!" kataku. Yang lain menurut, walau kurasa mereka bingung. Aku jadi bingung, sebaiknya apa yang aku lakukan? Musik ini asalnya darimana? Ruang musik atau...

Tunggu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk keruang musik tanpa didampingi Zhoumi-seonsaengnim kan? Lagipula tidak mungkin Zhoumi-seonsaengnim menyetel lagu macam ini. Berarti ruang siaran!

"Aku mau memeriksa sesuatu diruang siaran. Ingat, jangan ada yang masuk ya!" aku berlari menuju ruang siaran. Begitu sampai...

Clek clek

Waduh kok terkunci sih? Ga ada pilihan lain!

Aku segera mengeluarkan Blackberry-ku dan memasang headset-ku. Aku memutar lagu Super Junior- Don't Don, lagu yang menurutku sangat berisik, dan memutarnya dengan volume full. Setelah persiapan sudah aku lakukan, aku mendobrak pintu ruangan dengan segenap kekuatan yang aku punya.

BRUAKKK

Eh? Musiknya ternyata sudah berhenti?

Aku mengitari ruang siaran, kalau-kalau ada yang mencurigakan. Ketika aku mendekati meja mataku menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk persegi. Kaset rekaman. Tidak perlu loading lama-lama, langsung saja kusambar kaset itu. Setelah pakai sarung tangan tentu saja. Aku tidak mau merusak sidik jari dikaset ini. Hm, dikaset ini tidak ada keterangan apa-apa. Ya sudah, sebaiknya aku amankan saja dulu.

Ketika aku sampai diruang musik, anak-anak kelasku rupanya lagi keracunan suju. Kulihat mereka semua asyik menyanyi Mr. Simple sambil ngedance. Padahal nyanyinya kacau balau banget! =="

"Hei, sudah boleh masuk ke ruang musik!" kataku. Tapi tidak ada yang merespon. Oh iya, mereka kan kusuruh menyalakan musik keras-keras.

"WOOOIII, SEMUANYA SUDAH BOLEH MASUK KE RUANG MUSIK!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Sampai semua anak-anak pada terloncat kaget. Bahkan ada yang langsung tiarap =="

"Zhoumi-seonsaengnim sudah datang belum?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kamu lihat dia diantara kami?" jawab anak-anak ketus, antara sebel karena dikagetin dan masih shock.

Aku tidak mempedulikan anak-anak itu. Aku segera membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku lihat Zhoumi-seonsaengnim tergeletak didalam.

"Seonsaengnim!" jeritku. Sontak anak-anak lain ikutan masuk kedalam. Kulihat wajah Zhoumi-seonsaengnim pucat dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Gawat, aku ga nyangka kalau Zhoumi-seonsaengnim sudah mendahului kita keruang musik dan terjebak disini. Ruang musik memang kedap suara, dan karena suaranya tadi sampai terdengar keluar (walaupun pelan), berarti musik itu diputar keras sekali.

"Cepat panggil guru!" aku menunjuk wakil ketua kelas. Dia gelagapan lalu segera berlari keluar.

"Memangnya musik seperti apa yang bisa membuat pendengarnya sampai jadi seperti ini?" kudengar anak-anak itu berbisik-bisik.

Biar kujelaskan. Hal ini dinamakan Karlmayer. Karlmayer adalah suara/simfoni/musik yang dapat mempengaruhi otak manusia. Suara tersebut konon dapat menghancurkan mental manusia dan membuat manusia gila. Suara tersebut adalah "sound pollution" atau suara yang bising dan membuat pusing. Dampak dari suara ini adalah: sakit telinga, pusing/migrain, menjadi paranoid, dan menjadi gila. Konon kalau mendengar suara ini sampai 10 kali, mental kita bisa menjadi rusak, dan kita menjadi gila.

Tapi aku tidak meyangka kalau efeknya benar-benar mengerikan seperti ini. Aku memang pernah mendengar sekali, tapi itu pun langsung kumatikan karena aku tidak kuat.

* * *

><p>Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keruang siaran lagi untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Siapa tahu pelakunya sadar dia meninggalkan kasetnya disana dan kembali. Dan disanalah aku akan menangkapnya.<p>

Didekat ruang siaran, aku melihat anak yang tertabrak denganku tadi keluar dari ruang siaran dengan wajah kecewa. Ada urusan apa ya dia disana? Oh iya, kalau tidak salah saat bertemu dengannya tadi itu kan dia sepertinya sedang menuju keruang siaran? Sepertinya sih, soalnya aku ga yakin. Kan ada banyak ruangan disekolah ini.

Ketika dia melihatku, anak pendek itu buru-buru pergi. Ah, tadi pagi juga begitu. Sayang sekali aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi ga tahu namanya deh. Nasib jadi anak yang kerjanya cuma belajar T.T

Aku membuka pintu ruang siaran, dan berkeliling sebentar. Sepertinya benar-benar ga ada petunjuk yang tertinggal.

DUK...! DUK...!

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu ruang pencucian foto. Ruang siaran juga selain untuk menyampaikan informasi-informasi ke siswa, juga sekaligus tempat kumpul klub majalah sekolah. Ya tentu saja ada ruang cuci foto disini.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!" kali ini terdengar suara dari dalam. Pas tadi aku pertama kesini kok ga ada suara apa-apa?

Aku menyambar kunci ruangan itu yang ada diatas meja dan membukakannya. 3 orang keluar dari sana. Salah satunya yang kukenal Hangeng-sunbae, ketua klub majalah sekolah.

"Heh, kamu ya, yang mengunci kami didalam?" tiba-tiba Hangeng-sunbae menarik kerah bajuku.

"Bukan! Bukan aku, sunbae!" kataku panik. Hangeng-sunbae melepaskanku.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Hangeng-sunbae frustasi. Aku mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Memangnya ada yang mengurung kalian tadi?" tanyaku.

"Iya, anaknya kira-kira setinggi kamu, eh, bukan... agak lebih pendek. Tiba-tiba dia masuk dan menendang kami kesana!" kata Hangeng-sunbae.

"Anak pendek? Seperti apa wajahnya?" tanyaku cepat. Mungkin itu pelakunya!

"Ga tau, dia pakai topi," kata Hangeng-sunbae. "Dan kita menemukan gantungan kunci aneh ini," Hangeng-sunbae menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang 'agak aneh'.

"Sunbae memegangnya dengan tangan kosong?" pekikku. Sampai Hangeng-sunbae harus menutup telinganya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menyambar gantungan kunci itu—setelah memakai sarung tangan—dan memasukkannya kekantong plastik.

"Siapa tahu bisa dijadikan petunjuk pelaku peneroran ke guru-guru!" kataku dan segera ngacir meninggalkan Hangeng-sunbae dan teman-temannya yang bengong. Aku memikirkan nama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Segera kerumahku jam 5 ya!"

* * *

><p>Aku memperlihatkan gantungan kunci 'aneh' itu ke Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.<p>

"Imuutnya..." kata Ryeowook.

"Masa pelakunya cewek sih hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat 'benda cewek' didepannya.

"Mana mungkin. Leeteuk-sunbae dikeroyok, Hangeng-sunbae ditendang," kataku.

"Siapa tahu dia bisa beladiri," kata Kyuhyun. Aku menggeleng.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar tentang siswa sekolahku yang suka sekali dengan benda-benda seperti ini, tapi dia cowok," aku mengingat-ingat anak cowok yang sering dibicarakan dikelasku dulu. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, anak itu bertubuh pendek, berwajah imut, tapi kekuatannya ga bisa dianggap remeh loh. Eh...

"Mungkin kelas 2..." tiba Kyuhyun menggumam.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Ryeowook berbarengan. Kyuhyun kaget kami tanyai, tapi kemudian dia nyengir.

"Enggak papa hyung. Cuma boneka di gantungan kunci ini punya 2 kaki, jadi bilang gitu deh, hehehe..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Yee, kalo itu mah, emang kali Kyu!" Ryeowook mencak-mencak.

"Loh tapi kalo misalnya boneka sapi kan ada 4 kakinya!" kata Kyuhyun ga mau kalah. "Ini kan boneka ke..."

"Bentar dulu," aku memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Lalu memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Eh, betul juga, anak itu kelas 2. Dan namanya...

Aku segera membongkar salinan daftar absen sekolah yang aku simpan dirak buku miniku.

"Wah, Kibum juga pernah nyelinap keruang arsip yaaa," kata Ryeowook.

"Enggak kok," kataku bohong. Padahal iya :p

"Wah ini cowok ya hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk foto seorang anak yang aku cari. Aku berfikir. "Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ga papa. Eh temanin aku kesuatu tempat yuk."

* * *

><p>"Annyeonghaseyo, Junsu-seonsaengnim," aku membungkuk sopan saat menjenguk Junsu- seonsaengnim dirumah sakit.<p>

"Eh, Kibum," balas Junsu-seonsaengnim ramah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Em, kalau boleh, sebenarnya saya ingin menayakan tentang seonsaengnim yang katanya keracunan susu," kataku.

"Oh itu. Ga apa-apa kok, saya aja yang ceroboh. Ga melihat tanggal kadaluwarsanya," kata Junsu-seonsaengnim.

"Memangnya seonsaengnim yang membeli susu itu ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm," Junsu- seonsaengnim menggaruk kepala seperti bingung. "Ya bukan sih. Seonsaengnim nitip sama murid seonsaengnim, tapi yang datang nganterin bukan dia tapi temannya," kata Junsu-seonsaengnim.

"Seperti apa anaknya?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm, anaknya pendek, dia sempat memakai topi tapi setelah saya tegur akhirnya dia melepas topinya" kata Junsu-seonsaengnim. Ini dia yang kutunggu!

"Bagaimana wajahnya?" sambarku.

"Hm, wajahnya imut, manis, tidak seperti wajah anak laki-laki biasanya,"kata Junsu-seonsaengnim. Jadi begitu ya...

Ah, gila, pelajaran pertama sudah olahraga, pelajaran yang aku benci. Aku kan mau buru-buru menangkap pelaku teror guru.

* * *

><p>Tapi sudah 5 menit anak-anak kelasku menunggu, kok olahraganya belum dimulai ya?<p>

"Eh, Kangin-seonsaengnim mana?" tanyaku pada anak yang berdiri disebelahku.

"Oh, tadi katanya kegudang lama buat ambil bola," katanya. Ha? Gudang lama? Gudang itu kan sudah bobrok sekali.

"Ngapain ngambil bola kesana?" tanyaku.

"Kata Kangin-seonsaengnim, bola-bola yang bagus masih disana," katanya. Aish, aku jadi khawatir. Lebih baik aku menyusul!

Saat sudah dekat dengan gudang lama, aku lihat pintunya tertutup. Aneh, padahal kalau mau masuk kesana, jangan tutup pintunya, karena nanti pintunya bakal terkunci. Apalagi ga ada satupun ventilasi udara disana.

Apa mungkin Kangin-seonsaengnim sudah pergi? Mungkin juga. Lagipula untuk apa berlama-lama hanya untuk mengambil bola.

DUK! DUK!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari arah gudang. Eh? Jangan bilang kalau ada orang disana?

Aku berlari mendekati gudang. "Kangin-seonsaengnim?" panggilku. Suara gedoran dari dalam mengeras. Aku cepat-cepat menelpon Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun! Ryeowook! Tolong cepat ke sekolahku! Kangin-seonsaengnim terkurung digudang lama! Jangan lupa juga untuk menghubungi Inspektur Jung!" begitu titahku. Aku berusaha membuka pintu gudang, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengahantam tengkukku dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran...

#Normal

* * *

><p>"kata Kibum kita disuruh cepat kesana?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk.<p>

"Saat ini sedang terjadi krisis nasional disekolahnya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Inspektur Jung untuk datang kesana. Nah, sekarang, hyung minta beberapa anak untuk ikut ke gudang lama dan menyelamatkan Kangin-seonsaengnim, sedangkan aku mencari Kibum hyung. Instingku mengatakan Kibum hyung sedang dalam bahaya!" kata Kyuhyun kayak bos.

"Oke Kyu!" Ryeowook mengacungkan jempol dan mulailah 2 anak berseragam SMA SM dan Everlasting High School berkeliaran di ELF High School.

* * *

><p>Pelan-pelan Kibum membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa berat. Tiba-tiba dia sadar kalau dia sedang DIIKAT!<p>

"Sudah bangun ya?" terdengar suara orang. Si anak pendek itu. "Kamu sih, berusaha melepaskan Kangin-seonsaengnim dari hukumannya. Jadi aku terpaksa menghukummu juga," lanjutnya.

"Huh," Kibum mendengus. "Memangnya kamu siapa, seenaknya menghukumku dan Kangin-seonsaengnim, LEE SUNGMIN?" Kibum menekankan intonasinya dinama anak itu. "Atau harus aku sebut kamu, PENEROR GURU?"

Sungmin melotot kaget.

"Ba, bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanyanya.

"Aku dapat petunjuk," kata Kibum. Sungmin mendengus.

"Huh," dengusnya. "Ya sudah. Biar saja kamu tahu, dan karena itu kamu akan kuhukum lebih berat lagi!" Sungmin menunjukkan pisau lipat yang dia bawa. Dengan susah payah Kibum menelan ludah sendiri.

_Mati aku..._ pikir Kibum. _Kyu, Ryeowook, aku ditaman dekat gudang lama..._ lanjutnya tanpa sadar. Saat Sungmin hampir mendekat...

DUAKKK!

Dengan sukses Sungmin terpelanting jatuh terkena tendangan Kyuhyun. Mulut Kibum membentuk huruf O saking kagetnya :O

"Hyung! Aku hebat kan?" kata Kyuhyun bangga. Tapi...

DUAKK!

* * *

><p>"Ayo! Palli!" Ryeowook mengomando anak-anak menuju gudang lama. Suara dobrakan mulai melemah.<p>

"Ayo dobrak sama-sama!" Ryeowook memberi aba-aba. "1... 2... 3!"

BRAKKK!

Pintu sukses didobrak. Kangin keluar dengan lemas.

"Wah, gawat! Jangan kerubungi dia!" teriak Ryeowook kepada anak-anak yang tadi ga bantuin dobrak eh, sekarang malah ngerubungin kangin yang kekurangan oksigen. "Cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" kata Ryeowook. Beberapa siswa mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Inspektur Jung dan beberapa orang guru datang menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Hei, mana 2 temanmu?" tanya Inspektur Jung.

"Sebentar," Ryeowook memberi gestur 'sebentar'. "Oh! Mereka sedang ditaman dekat sini! Mereka berdua sedang dalam bahaya!" kata Ryeowook.

"Kok, kamu tahu?" tanya Inspektur Jung. Ryeowook berbalik bak pahlawan.

"Tahu dong. Kan kita dihubungkan dengan benang merah detektif."

_Hah? Benang merah detektif?_ Pikir Inspektur Jung.

* * *

><p>Sekitar 2 menit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 'duel', akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah. Napasnya aja sudah morat-marit.<p>

"Kali ini, mati kalian!" kata Sungmin dengan tampang bengis. Kyuhyun ngesot kedekat Kibum.

"Iya, hyung, kali ini kita mati T.T" bisiknya. Kibum mengangguk pasrah. Tapi namanya juga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, keajaiban pasti bisa terjadi.

"LEE SUNGMIN! BERHENTI!" teriakan dari Krystal mengejutkan Sungmin. Pisaunya terlepas. Matanya melotot kaget melihat tempatnya sudah dikelilingi banyak orang, termasuk polisi.

"Jangan melawan," kata Inspektur Jung sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Ryeowook bergabung dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mundur. "Ma, mau apa kalian? Memangnya kalian punya bukti kalau aku yang melakukan itu semua?" Sungmin berkelit.

"Ada!" kata Kibum. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas Kyuhyun. Sebuah kaset rekaman. Dia menaruh disitu supaya tidak kenapa-napa. "Ini kan kaset yang aku lihat saat bertabrakan denganmu diruang musik," kata Kibum.

"Betul! Setelah aku periksa, itu memang jenis musik Karlmayer!" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Dan ini juga!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan gantungan kunci pink berbentuk boneka kelinci dari kantongnya.

"Gantungan kunciku!" pekik Sungmin spontan. Begitu sadar, dia langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Aku menemukan ini diruang siaran. Seingatku kamu bukan anggota klub siaran ataupun majalah dinding kan? Kamu kan anggota taekwondo. Aku juga menanyai Junsu-seonsaengnim mengenai keracunannya, dia bilang susu itu diantar oleh anak yang berciri-ciri mirip sekali denganmu. Kemudian aku juga menanyai anak-anak kelasmu, ternyata 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi kamu keluar kelas. Dan menurut salah satu siswa kelasmu mengatakan dia melihatmu membawa tali." Kibum jeda Sebentar.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon-seonsaengnim mengirim e-mail pada seluruh sekolah sedangkan dia sedang asyik ngobrol denganku?" Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Untuk yang ini, bukan hanya Sungmin yang melotot kaget. Tapi beberapa guru yang ada disana juga.

"Aku bertanya pada satpam sekolah, menurutnya kamu datang ke lab komputer sekitar jam 7.40, dan meninggalkan lab tepat sebelum bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Kami sudah menyelidiki IP address-nya dan cocok dengan komputer yang kamu gunakan," kata Kibum.

"Dan aku ingat bahwa anak yang memukuli Leeteuk-seonsaengnim adalah anak berjaket pink. Disekolah ini hanya kamu anak laki-laki yang memakai jaket pink, Sungmin!" sambar Heechul yang kebetulan ada disana. "Selain aku sih," tambahnya.

"Jadi, ada pembelaan? Kami bisa menyelidiki sidik jari dikaset ini," kata Inspektur Jung. Sungmin menunduk.

"Aku... hanya ingin membalas kalian yang mengatai aku bodoh, tidak bisa diajari, dan sebagainya. Aku memang bodoh, karena aku tidak pernah bisa menikmati pelajaran itu. Aku lebih suka taekwondo. Aku ingin menjadi atlit taekwondo yang hebat. Tapi kalian tidak pernah mendukungku. Bahkan orangtuaku sendiri..." Sungmin menitikkan airmata.

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian berusaha keras sekali untuk kasus ini? Sampai melacak IP address segala," kata Inspektur Jung. Kibum tersenyum.<p>

"Karena dia mengganggu guru kesayanganku," kata Kibum. Alis Inspektur Jung naik satu.

PLOKK!

Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya kepipi Sungmin dengan keras.

"YA!" aum Sungmin kesal. Soalnya dia sedang diringkus iniii!

"Hei, ayo foto!" Kyuhyun menarik semua orang berkumpul. Seperti biasa, kali ini dengan tampang bonyok (karena duel dengan Sungmin tadi), Kyuhyun tetap nyengir lebar. Dan lainnya seperti itu deh. Sama aja. Tapi, kali ini Inspektur Jung tersenyum sedikit!

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya, Siwon-seonsaengnim tidak jadi dipecat. Guru lain juga sudah mulai masuk. Akhirnya, kali ini, kalau ada siswa yang kurang pandai tapi setidaknya kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya bagus, dia bisa saja dapat beasiswa dan dukungan penuh dari sekolah. Jadi kejadian seperti Lee Sungmin ini tidak akan terulang lagi," kata Kibum sambil memakan es krim vanillanya.<p>

"Kalau begitu bagus dong. Kan emang ga semua orang kapasitas otaknya kayak kamu," kata Ryeowook. Kibum mengangguk.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun menjerit sambil menatap horor Hpnya. "Di foto kemaren Inspektur Jung TERSENYUM!"

"MWOOO?"

* * *

><p><em>"Seoksa-Nim," anak buah orang itu tersenyum.<em>

_"Ayo kita latih mereka..."_

* * *

><p>==3RD CASE:: END==<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to~: Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia, Luphie KieKha, Seo Shin Young, Irma dee, Neemarishima, Maykyuminnie, AntikMinnie, Gyurievil, anisha melodia, wenny sparkyu, Lady hee hee, Akira Mayumi, ArrHAE, park soohwa, Cho RhiYeon, Park Hee Jung, yu-chan, shakyu<strong>

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA! THANK YOU! ARIGATOU~! MANHI MANHI GAMSA! SANKYU! **

Review~~:3


End file.
